That Is Baby
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: KiHyun Ceria Selamanya/ Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang tak pernah akur. Sedangkan Kibum dan Kris dua orang sahabat yang tergila-gila dengan keduanya. Kris x Kyuhyun dan Kibum x Baekhyun tapi bagaimana jika pasangan mereka berganti dan bertukar sebelum pernikahan. Persaingan antara dua uke yang selalu membuat para seme terhibur dan berakhir dgn kekonyolan.


**Tittle :**

 **That Is Baby**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other.**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **romance,** **Family, Humor**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.** **Absurd.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Boo, bagaimana ini mereka tidak bangun juga meski sudah ku paksa!" Yunho berseru panik. "Kita sudah tak punya waktu banyak sayang!" serunya panik sambil gelisah menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenang sayang, kau tak akan bisa membangunkan mereka saat ini, si gila itu bahkan tak akan terganggu sama sekali dengan badai ataupun gempa."sahut pria bersurai terang itu tampak gemas memikirkan sifat adik dan saudara iparnya. Kemudian atensinya beralih pada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya.

"Kai dengarkan mama oke, kamu tinggal di sini dengan paman dan bibi. Ini mainan dan ini botol susumu, jika kau lapar kau bisa mengobrak-abrik dan menangis sekencang mungkin di sana, oke."Jaejong menunjuk kamar tidur KiHyun yang pintunya separuh terbuka.

"Kai boleh menangis mama?" tanya Kai dengan suara imut paling mengemaskan yang pernah di tunjukannya, membuat Jaejong meleleh dan mencubit gemas pipi anaknya dengan senyum yang mencair di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melakukan apapun, sayang. jika paman dan bibimu membuatmu menangis atau mengacuhkanmu kau bisa mengatakannya pada mama, nanti biar mama yang akan memberi pelajaran pada paman dan bibimu"

Kai mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan sesat yang di berikan oleh Jaejong, pria itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya setelah di rasakan sang anak cukup memahami ucapannya, "mama dan papa akan pergi selama tujuh hari untuk melakukan tugas sebagai pahlawan keadilan pembela kebenaran. Kai tidak mau kan jika dunia yang cantik ini hancur di tangan monster jahat" cerita Jaejong sambil menunjukan mimik wajah serius dengan cerita bohongan pada bayi berusia dua setengah tahun itu.

"Apa Kai boleh ikut? Kai juga ingin membantu mengalahkan monstel jahat mama!" tanyanya kembali dengan suara dan mata paling polos yang hampir meluruhkan pertahanan Jaejong untuk mengendong dan mengajaknya pergi bersama untuk bulan madu kedua. Jaejong menatap manik bening bocah 1 setengah tahun itu dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Tidak bisa sayang, mama tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan di sana terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang bayi mengemaskan seperti Kai. Jadi baik-baik di sini ya!" Jaejong mengambil kertas post it menuliskan sesuatu di tiga kertas dan menempelnya di kulkas yang berada di pojokan dapur, lalu mendudukan Kai di sofa dan menyalakan film kartun kesukaan sang bocah Sementara Yunho menaruh beberapa tas perlengkapan si bayi dan mengeluarkan mainan kesukaan anaknya lalu menatanya sedemikian rupa di sekitar Kai, agar si kecil tidak terlalu merasa sedih saat mereka pergi.

Sementara pasangan KiHyun masih asyik terlelap bak beruang hibernas. mengacuhkan kegaduhan yang di akibatkan oleh teriakan Jaejong yang memanggil Yunho dan suara gedebuk Yunho yang jatuh terguling di lantai karena tersandung kaki meja.

"Papa dan mama pergi dulu sayang, jangan sedih, kami mencintaimu" Yunho dan Jaejong bergantian mencium pipi gembul milik Kai. Kai tidak menangis. Manik beningnya hanya menatap bingung saat kedua orang tuanya berjalan lambat dengan lambaian tangan di udara dan setelahnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan asing yang tak pernah di lihatnya membuat rasa penasaran bocah itu bergejolak. Kai kecil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah aquarium di samping televisi memanjat kursi dengan lihai. Matanya berbinar ceria melihat sekumpulan ikan kecil yang berenang gelisah kala si kecil Kai memasukan boneka godzila kedalam aquarium.

"Gllaaaoolllwww...monstel besal akan mengacaukan lautan, belsiaplah akan keganasannya gllaaaaooolllwww..."Kai terlihat senang mengoyang-goyangkan boneka godzillanya hingga menciptakan riak-riak air yang membasahi kaos bergambar tiga babi kecil, kesenangannya berakhir saat kakinya tergelincir dan tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar menarik aquarium sebagai pegangan hingga tubuhnya jatuh dengan tumpahan air yang berlelehan. Sementara si kecil Kai terlempar kebelakang dan tak lama stop kontak yang terkena air menciptakan sebuah arus pendek dan meletus mengangetkan si kecil Kai.

Kai berteriak nyaring, ketakutan hingga letusan kecil di sertai asap membuatnya menjerit semakin keras. Kyuhyun yang merasa suara keributan itu menganggu tidurnya. Menyodokan sikutnya ke arah perut Kibum yang sedang asyik terlelap di belakang tubuhnya yang memeluk posesif.

"Berisik Kibum, Suara menyebalkan apa itu?" ucap Kyuhyun menyodok perut Kibum lebih keras hingga erangan sakit terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Lima menit lagi Kyu!" Kibum mengingau melepaskan rengkuhannya di perut Kyuhyun dan kembali tidur dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Sedangkan suara jeritan Kai semakin keras dan nyaring terdengar.

"Apa kau tuli! cepat lihat suara mengerikan siapa itu? apa kau ingin aku keguguran karena kegaduhan ini. Cepat bangun dan lihat." protes Kyuhyun marah dan dengan seenaknya menendang Kibum untuk keluar dari balik selimut untuk mengenyahkan suara yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Kau bahkan belum hamil, apanya yang keguguran." gerutu Kibum.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hah?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya seram kearah Kibum.

"Aku sedang mencari bokserku!" Kibum berkilah menghindari amukan istrinya. Karena insting terliarnya mengatakan tidak baik bagi jantung dan keselamatan adik kecilnya jika membuat sang nyonya Kim bad mood di pagi hari.

Kibum akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya saat pantat polosnya mengenai lantai yang dingin dengan sensasi yang meremangkan bulu kuduk.

"Aisshhh..."Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia juga butuh tidur. Karena kegiatan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga pagi ini.

Dengan lemah letih lesu Kibum mengambil celana boxernya yang nongkrong cantik di atas lampu di meja nakas, Kibum bahkan tak tau kenapa celana boxernya bisa ada di sana. Dengan kekuatan seadaanya dia memakai boxernya dan melangkah keluar. Manik gelapnya menyipit saat menangkap sesosok penyusup kecil yang sedang menangis meringkuk di belakang sofa dan asap yang mengepul dari stop kontak yang tak jauh dari si bocah dengan air aquarium yang meleber kemana-mana.

Buru-buru Kibum mematikan saluran listrik dan menjauhkan Kai dari area yang berbahaya. Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang di sebabkan si setan kecil, Kibum menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa sambil mengengam ponsel di tangannya lalu menghubungi kakak sulungnya yang dengan seenak jidat meninggalkan Kai di rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kau dimana? Apa kau tau jika anakmu hampir membakar rumahku?" ujar Kibum tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah ternyata anakku hebat sekali, baru juga satu tahun setengah sudah bisa mengacau dan membuat keributan, Kai memang anakku yang terhebat." Jaejong tampak bangga sekali saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Hyung, itu bukan hal yang bisa di banggakan ngomong-ngomong," Kibum mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "sampai kapan kalian melakukan tindakan kriminal ini kepadaku? Ayolah, aku baru saja menikah, tidak bisakah kalian sedikit mengasihaniku!" protes Kibum.

"Seminggu, oke. lagipula sudah kuserahkan Kai padamu jaga dia baik-baik, oke. Ingat jika aku pulang saat selesai liburan dan melihat kulitnya menjadi putih aku akan menuntutmu, camkan itu wahai adikku tersayang, jadi baik-baiklah pada permata kecilku jika ingin rumah tangga pernikahanmu yang hanya sebongkah upil semut itu ingin tetap berjalan lancar, bye adikku sayang." tutup Jaejong dengan seenaknya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya saat mendengar penuturan kakak tidak bertanggung jawab seperti Jaejong. Dia melempar ponselnya dan menatap Kai lalu menghela napas panjang. Mengendong bocah itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kyu, kita memiliki paket," Kibum menyodorkan si mungil Kai hanya dengan mengengam ujung kerah baju belakang Kai tepat di depan wajah bayi istrinya. Sungguh jika Jaejong melihat anaknya di perlakukan layaknya paket sungguhnya atau seperti anak kucing terlantar tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejong pasti sudah menerjang Kibum dan memisahkan semua tulang-tulangnya.

"Ya tuhan kenapa kau membawa kutukan padaku Kibum, katakan? Katakan padaku bayi siapa ini, kau berselingkuh?" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan melotot, sementara Kibum hanya bisa berfacepalm melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya diam dengan wajah datar menunggu sampai proses loading di kepala istrinya sempurna.

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu memicingkan mata, merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah beringus dan mata sembab sang bayi, "Lo kenapa si dekil ini ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya setelah yakin jika bocah yang ada di dalam punggutan jemari Kibum adalah keponakannya sendiri, Kai.

"Kak Jae dan Kak Yunho sedang pergi selama seminggu!"

"Heem, mama dan papa mau menyelamatkan dunia dari monstel jahat!" Kai mengangguk antusias dengan wajah yang masih di penuhi bekas lelehan air mata dan ingus.

"Astaga—kenapa kau imut sekali? Kemarikan Kibum, cepat!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Kai dan dengan sigap Kibum menyerahkan Kai yang ada di pungutannya pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Kenapa menangis? Sini bibi usap wajahmu, ya ampun kau jadi tambah dekil saja, Kai!" Kyuhyun mengambil tisu basah dan membersihkan wajah Kai dengan lembut. Bahkan Kibum sampai terpesona melihatnya. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Dia seperti kerasukan roh ibu-ibu, telaten, terlihat seperti bukan si sembrono dan serampangan Kyuhyun .

"Kenapa kakakmu tidak membangunkan kita, dasar orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana jika Kai terluka dan kita tidak tau! Dasar, selalu saja seenaknya!" Kyuhyun mengerutu.

Kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya dan mencium pelipis Kyuhyun, "aku akan mandi, kau mau ikut?" tawar Kibum.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kotor, Kibum. Di sini ada bayi, astaga!" Kibum hanya terkekeh dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kai lapal bibi!" ucap si bocah kecil sambil menatap polos dengan mata seperti anak anjing.

"Waduh—aku tak bisa memasak, kalau kupaksa bisa-bisa kau keracunan dan mati dalam satu detik, sereal juga tidak ada apalagi makanan anjing karena bibi tak punya hewan peliharaan! Eh aku ngomong apa sih! Sebentar Kai!"Kyuhyun meletakan Kai di atas ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. "Kibum cepatlah, ayo pergi cari makan, Kai lapar!" teriak Kyuhyun ke arah kamar mandi dan di sahuti oke oleh Kibum.

"Nah kita minum susu dulu sambil nunggu paman Kibum selesai luluran oke! Kibum cepatlah, apa kau pingsan di kamar mandi!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan mengendong Kai turun dari ranjang menuju dapur.

 **That's is baby**

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengajak Kai mampir ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Restoran dengan aksen klasik dan sedikit pernak-pernik hiasan pohon natal dengan lampu-lampu cantik yang bekerlap-kerlip membuat mata si kecil Kai tampak berbinar. Tentu saja, karena sebentar lagi adalah hari natal dan pastinya beberapa toko dan jalanan tak pernah lepas dengan aroma khas natal.

"Kita pilih di sana saja." Kibum mengiring Kyuhyun dan Kai untuk berjalan ke arah meja paling pojok dekat jendela. Mungkin karena belum waktunya makan siang restoran ini terlihat cukup lengang.

"Mau pesan apa?" Kibum bertanya seolah bersikap layaknya seorang kepala keluarga yang baik.

"Terserah saja, tapi jangan makanan berat. Pancake boleh deh." Kyuhyun menimpali dan menaruh Kai di pangkuannya, "Kai ingin makan apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Pancake juga dengan silup stlobelli." jawab si kecil dengan senyum ceria.

"Sip itu saja tambahkan milkshake vanila dan susu coklat." Kyuhyun memerintah. Kibum mengangguk dan memanggil pramuniaga untuk memesan makanan.

Setelah pesanan siap mereka duduk bak keluarga bahagia dengan Kyuhyun yang menyuapi Kai dengan telaten sementara Kibum yang menatap terpesona ke arah keduanya sampai datanglah seorang yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Wah wah lagi main rumah-rumahan ya? Terlihat meyakinkan sih, sayang suami kamu tampak ideal sedangkan kamunya enggak booo," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek yang terlihat kekanakan sekali. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun saingan Kyuhyun dan Mantan Kibum dahulu.

Kyuhyun bersikap sok sibuk, tampak sekali jika dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang tanpa menggubris kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya, "Aduh, maaf atas ke tidak sopananku, aku pikir siapa yang ngomong, aku cari sejak tadi tidak kelihatan sosoknya, bon cabe ternyata aku telat menyadari kehadiranmu karena kecebolanmu yang sudah paten, maaf sekali lagi hohoho" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih sadis dan tawa yang di buat-buat.

"Pfft..." Kris suami Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa mendengar cemooh sarkastis Kyuhyun, Mantan pacarnya dulu yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Baekhyun menyodok perut Kris membuat si tonggos itu berhenti menertawakannya, "maaf saja, tinggi ku sudah ideal, mungkin saja matamu yang mulai rabun maklum usia memang tak bisa membohongi, dasar tua bangka," kembali Baekhyun berujar mengejek.

Brak!

Kyuhyun tak terima dan langsung berdiri, "sendirinya sudah tante, sudah bau tanah enak aja ngatain, bosan hidup, dasar tante-tante girang."

"Apa kamu bilang, mau cari mati hah?"

"Ayo sini, sini maju! Memang siapa takut!" Kyuhyun menyingsingkan lengan kaosnya dan berdiri menghantamkan dadanya ke dada Baekhyun, berusaha mengintimidasi dan di balas dengan hal serupa oleh Baekhyun.

"Yo, gimana! Lancar?" sapa Kris pada Kibum.

"Biasa saja, tapi cukup menyenangkan, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum asimetris, sekedar info mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib dan juga teman sejak kecil.

"Aku udah gol, dua minggu." Kris berujar sombong dengan wajah mengejek.

"Sial! Aku kalah," Kibum berucap kesal, "bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Entahlah, dia datang begitu saja, mungkin karena aku rutin melakukannya."

"Rutin, berapa kali sehari?"

"Tergantung mood, bisa juga setiap hari, setiap jam dan di manapun kami ingin." kekeh Kris.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata begitu mesum, bangsad." Kibum terkekeh.

"Hei! Bukankah kau yang lebih mesum daripada aku, hanya heran saja kenapa kau belum jadi juga," Kris berucap dan ikut terkekeh.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin apa aku salah gaya saat melakukannya?" tanya Kibum serius, percayalah percakapan ini bahkan tak begitu bermanfaat.

"Gaya apapun kurasa tak bisa menentukan keberhasilan, Kibum," jeda," ngomong-ngomong kau akan membiarkan istri-istri kita terus seperti itu?" tanya Kris menyadarkan Kibum jika dua istri mereka saat ini sedang bergumul di lantai dan menjadi tontonan gratis di pagi hari.

Kibum dan Kris saling menatap lalu keduanya berlari dan berusaha menarik serta melerai kedua istri mereka yang berusaha saling membunuh satu sama lain.

TBC


End file.
